Nothing but Life
by Malicious Maelstrom
Summary: Short stories about Allen and Lavi, updated when I feel like it. Sixth story: "Apparently you don't understand, babe. Let me break it down for ya."
1. Never expected

**Wow, haven't uploaded in anything in about what? Two, three years? Oh gosh golly. D: To those of you that have me on your alerts list, please read my profile about the future of my two Naruto stories.**

**On a side note, this will be my first -Man fan fiction ever. So I apologize in advance for any OOCness and in future stories. If there will be any.**

**This will mostly be a drabble series, mostly of Laven based ones and will only be updated when I feel like it.**

**Disclaimer: I highly doubt I would be writing this if I owned anything.

* * *

**

Allen was spending the night today. It's been a while since we've seen each other; a few months I believe. We've only kept in contact through text messaging. Allen is one of the people who find it awkward to talk through phone.

We're sitting in the living room, Allen sitting Indian style on the love seat and I lying down on the couch. The TV playing a movie in front of us; _Santa's Slay _is what it's called. Something about Santa being the devil's who lost a bet and now having to deliver gifts and be nice for a thousand years. I wasn't paying much attention to it, having already watched it before. Allen was the one who suggested watching it.

It was halfway through the movie when Allen said something I never expected him to say. I was busy looking at the ceiling when he said it.

"…I've been given a hand job. I won't tell you who did it though."

It stunned me a bit. I never took him as someone who would say that. Maybe that was the reason he wanted to come over, to talk?

After a short paused I replied back to him, "Was it a boy?" From my tone, I didn't sound all that surprised, maybe not even caring. It was the first question that popped into my head, seeing that he wouldn't tell me who it was. I'm guessing it might have been a boy though. Maybe if it was a girl he might have told me who. Maybe.

It wasn't like I cared if it was a boy or not. I wasn't against homosexuality, and I wasn't a firm believer in god either, being Agnostic. Allen was a Catholic though and I'm guessing this has caused some inner conflict within him.

"…Yes." He said after a short pause.

"A friend?"

"Yes."

"Well, do you feel like a sinner?" The word sinner had a bitter taste in my mouth. The word sometime made me cringe when I thought of it. It sounded so…harsh.

"I've repented over and over. But I still feel like it's not enough."

"Do you think you'll be friends with this person again?" I asked him when I thought of something to say back, but I have a feeling that I already know the answer. It would be hard to bounce a friendship back from something like that.

"No, I don't think so." Allen sounded a little unsure, but I still doubt any hope about the friendship.

I thought for a while, still looking up at the ceiling. I took a side glance to Allen; he was still watching the movie. We haven't really looked at each other through the whole conversation.

"Well, do you think god hates homosexuals?" I knew the answer to this one too, but I still felt the need to ask it for some reason.

"Yes, I do." He said after another pause.

"Then, it's your choice about what you're going to do," I said. I didn't have a clue about how to help, or comfort Allen in his situation. But at the same time, I didn't really care about it.

I think Allen knows that.

* * *

**So yeah. I really don't know what the fuck this is, but this conversation actually happened between a friend and I. Guess which one I was. :D**


	2. It's Okay

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man, never have and never will. (Maybe.)**

**Pairings: One sided Allen/Lavi but mostly friendship.**

**Warning: Un-beta. **

**Summary:** It was out there simple as that. There was no way to take back what was reviled, and they were okay with that.

* * *

Lavi sat at his computer desk, laughing.

It was almost midnight and he has been on ever since school left out at two forty-five. It was alright though; his grandfather was away on business and wouldn't be back until sometime around next Tuesday. He was the only one who ever used the desktop anyway, and he wasn't too fond of using the laptop. It was horrible for gaming, in his opinion; especially for RPGs. Which Lavi was playing not that long ago.

After Lavi logged out the game, he signed onto his yahoo. He found it was much easier to check his email that way. Instead of pulling up Firefox and signing in the old fashion way, all he had to do was click on the small envelope icon and it was pulled up for him. When Lavi was just about to log off and be done for the day, a chat window popped up.

_DestroyerofTime: Hello Lavi! _

Lavi smiled a little, it was nice to hear from Allen after so long. Allen was a sophomore at their high school, while he was a senior. Their classes didn't match up very well and the only time they talked was when they were on their way to class, and that was only a short two minutes. They haven't had a real conversation the past few weeks.

_SirBooksAlot: Allen~! :D Hello! _

_DestroyerofTime: How have you been? _

After answering with the same "Good, how about you?" and in turn getting the same old "Same," Lavi asked who Allen had liked.

It was something Lavi always wanted to know about the younger teen. From what he can recall, Allen hasn't dated anyone or even mentions so much of a crush on someone, or boy for that matter. It was about a year ago that Allen told Lavi his preference for men, and Lavi surprised Allen by saying okay.

Lavi was really okay with that. Sure, the thought that Allen was homosexual never crossed his mind, but it didn't change that Allen was Allen. The same old white haired bean sprout, just with the added he liked men.

He liked asking Allen this question as it always seems the younger tried everything to avoid answering the question. Allen always came up with silly excuses or just straight out leaving the chat without so much as a simple goodbye; never denying that he indeed liked someone. This only motivated Lavi to keep trying to have Allen spill, much to Allen's displeasure and to his own amusement.

Which is why Lavi was laughing right now, he could just imagine Allen looking all frustrated while trying to think of something to say. Lavi expected Allen to straight out leave again, but sometimes what one expects doesn't always happen.

_DestroyerofTime: The person I like is…YOU._

_DestroyerofTime is offline._

Lavi just sat there at his desktop looking at the computer screen, staring at what Allen just typed. A small understanding smile graced his face.

* * *

It was Monday and the time was the passing period between third and fourth period where Allen had Gym and where Lavi had lunch. The Gym and lunchroom were close, the lunchroom just being up a small flight of stairs to the left of it. Usually Lavi and Allen would be walking together now, talking about what happened over the weekend.

_The person I like is…you._

The small sentence still made Lavi smile when he thought of it. Not because he felt the same way about Allen (Lavi was fairly sure that he was straight.), but it was such a small innocent confession with no alternative motive behind it. Dare if he even say it, it was cute. Lavi was sure it must have taken Allen a lot of courage to confess something like that to him, without having the knowledge how Lavi would have acted to it. He respected Allen for doing it.

A small "Umm…Lavi," caught his attention. He knew the voice, it may have sounded small, nervous, and embarrassed but Lavi still knew it was Allen who called him. Lavi turned around and saw Allen standing at least a foot away from him. He saw the younger teen look down back at the floor with a side glance, his cheeks flustered just a little bit before looking back to Lavi's one green eye. Lavi stared back at Allen's grey eyes, and as the white haired boy began to talk the voices and footsteps of everyone else seemed to die out.

"Lavi, I know you don't like me in that sort of way. And I won't delude myself into thinking you do. I don't even think I love you in that sort of way either…as a friend I do. I…I just hope that this doesn't change anything between us." The last part sounded so hopeful and pleading.

Lavi just laughed and gave Allen a one armed hug around the shoulders. Lavi wasn't stupid. He knew that confession was out and there was one way of taking it back either. Ignoring wouldn't have helped; it might have made the situation seem more serious than it really was. He also knew that this was Allen, and Allen would never try to do anything…in that way with Lavi if there was even a slight chance that it would ruin the friendship, in Allen's mind at least.

It was okay. Really, its okay.


	3. Same thing

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man, never have and never will. (Maybe.)**

**Pairings: None.**

**Warning: Un-beta and the ever popular OOCness.**

**Summary:** The only difference was that Allen gets paid for it, while Lavi gives it for free.

Oh and Allen is 18 in this fic. Critiques are welcome along with flames! :D Also, this was inspired from my weird way of thinking. It wouldn't leave.

* * *

Lavi just wanted to go home. He came back for winter break and wanted to spend time with his friends; most still in high school. Not even a week and already Lavi took the wrong bus which ended him in downtown. Lavi shivered and pulled his jacket close then started walking. He'll have to find the nearest bus station and see if there were any running buses that could take him back.

It was hard finding his way through. Downtown was unfamiliar enough as it is during the daytime, but it was pitch black out. Expect for the moon and stars which provided only little light. Still, it was bad. There had been strange rumors of drugs, gangs, prostitution, and things along those lines happening around. Lavi didn't want to be caught in any of the sort.

Lavi made a left around a building that looked like it was abandoned and ready to fall. Graffiti in bubble letters with it's blue, pinks, and greens where on the sides of the building; on the boards that covered the glassless windows as well. He read what it said and shook his head in disgust and continued walking straight. Downtown was bigger than he thought. He could have asked for help, if it were any other place.

Right ahead of him, Lavi could see scantly clad women hanging around a building about a block away. Some men too. Lavi pulled his hood up, he was glad he decided to wear the black today and his semi-baggy pants. The outfit made him look like and delinquent; maybe they won't approach him.

"Hello. How may I be of..._service_?"

Lavi knew that voice, overly polite and with a hint of a British accent mixed with American. It wasn't directed to him though. No from what Lavi could see, it was directed to the driver of a nice shiny sliver Porsche. Allen was leaning over the widow on the drivers side with a dazzling smile on his face, and a seductive look his eyes. Allen wasn't dressed as bad as other others but still very promiscuous. An open button down, a white tank underneath with black shorts and his signature knee high boots.

"Allen!" Lavi yelled to get the others attention, disbelief lacing his tone. Never, in all the years that he has known Allen, would he think the younger boy do something like this. Lavi knew Allen had money trouble, he was an orphan since 16 when Mana and Cross died. Allen has a day job to pay for survival needs, education, and to pay for Cross' huge debts. A few times Allen hinted at having another job, but Lavi didn't think it would be _prostitution_.

When said boy looked up, shock was written all over his face. Lavi fast walked to Allen and pulled the boy across the street but not before Allen said to the driver to pick someone else. Clearly Allen knew that Lavi wasn't going to let him go any time soon, or maybe at all for that matter.

Lavi stopped by the corner of a gray building, his back facing Allen. He left go of the hand and took deep body shaking breaths before facing Allen who looked at him with a glare.

"Lavi! What do you think you're doing? I just lost a costumer! It _does_ take a bit to find one you know." Allen said, crossing his arms over his body.

Lavi blinked. Allen was yelling at _him_? He should be the one yelling, and so he did. "Me?! Allen what the hell do _you_ think your doing! Allen, you're selling your body!"

Allen just narrowed his eyes at the response. "So? It is _my_ body! I can do whatever I want with it. Working as a waiter at a diner pays only so much with my eating habits, bills, tuition, and Cross' debts!"

"But Allen, it's prostitution! You can end up getting a STD!" Lavi tried to argue.

"I get tested every month. I use _protection_, Lavi."

"What about Pimps?"

"I don't have one." Allen just seemed like he had an answer for everything. Lavi was going to say something about drugs but Allen beat him too it. "No, I don't use drugs. You _know_ I won't go that far."

Just like Lavi was so sure that Allen wasn't the sort to go to prostitution.

"Allen, it's illegal," Lavi hoped that maybe that will work.

"That doesn't mean anything. Murder is illegal, many other things as well and people _still do it_."

"Allen, you can be killed! You might be sleeping with a married person. They're strangers you're sleeping with Allen!"

When Lavi stopped speaking he saw Allen's gray eyes harden, "Lavi, don't you dare give me that shit you hypocrite!" The words were harsh and full of anger.

Lavi looked like he was smacked, "What do you mean by that?"

"You do the _same_ thing! Don't say you don't because you do!" Lavi was about to deny that statement but Allen continued on. "What the hell do you think your one night stands are? You also sleep with strangers. You also run the risk of getting killed, of getting a STD, and sleeping with a married person!"

Allen paused taking a breath and looked at Lavi straight in the eye. "You do all the same things, the only real difference is that I get paid. You give it for free."

For some reason, the word "free" made it seem like Lavi's one night stands were a lot worse than what Allen does.


	4. Child

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

**Warning: Character death. Major OOC Allen (If you can guess what disorder he has, you win forever.) Unbeta yet again.  
**

**So...fuck if I know where this came from. I was reading some -Man stories after I got bored looking through all the Sora x Roxas stories in the Kingdom Hearts section. Then this just slapped me in the face, demanding to be written.**

**Enjoy, flames and constrictive criticism are always welcomed. :D  
**

**Summary: Sometimes the nativity of a child can spiral to the unimaginable.

* * *

**

_I remember when we first met. Lenalee introduced us at one of the crazy parties going on. _

Terrifying, that's what I would call the situation I'm in now. So goddamn terrifying. Laying on the oak floorboards of a once spotless living room. Now covered from red that was draining from my cooling body. My sides gashed vertically from hip to the bottom of my lower ribs; my gasp for air caused my chest to move fast. It made the pain blossom ten fold and made my heart pump faster, and faster.

_He gave me a smile. It was so cute with it's childlike innocence. "My name is Allen," he said shyly inching behind Lenalee like a little kid. _

I heard a giggle from the other side of the room to my left. Every so slightly, I moved my head to look in at the corner. Allen was sitting there, his legs Indian – style and giving me the biggest smile possible. Enough to show those pearly whites. I asked them why they were so white once, he said the dentist wouldn't give him anymore stickers if didn't start brushing better. He brushes every half hour now.

Allen giggled again, twisting the blood soaked knife in his hands with the point on the floorboards.

_We went out a few times after that. A movie (usually meant for children) and amusement parks were his favorite places to go. I remember asking him one time what he wanted to do after he finished high school-though I never recalled him saying the name of the school once. I just assumed. Allen looked at me as if I was crazy and said "Lavi, Allen never want to be an adult! Growing up is boring."_

Allen crawled over to me like a graceful cat, the knife firmly placed in a pale fist. I was scared. My instincts screaming at me to move despite the pain. Just to _get the fuck up and run_. Run far far away, and never come back. I couldn't though, my limbs paralyzed from the amount of blood lost. It's surprising that I can even stay conscious.

"Lavi," Allen said my name in the most sorrowful voice I ever heard. It sounded like a small child begging a parent to give them back their toy. Allen stopped at my side, looking at my face with those gray eyes of his. Those perfect gray eyes that I loved so very much, even now.

He dropped down on his side which caused his head to lay down none to gently on my open wound. The hand with the knife laid under him as Allen looked to the wall behind me.

"You're just like everyone else," He continued on, "Always telling Allen to grow up. Telling Allen things like Santa Clause and the Tooth Fairy aren't real! That Allen is too old for toys and needs to _grow up._" Allen was crying a little now, his face buried in my wound. The pain increased, and I had to bite down on my lips so I wouldn't scream.

"But Allen doesn't want too!" He cried even harder. "Allen never wants to grow up!"

_We were sitting in his backyard, playing Hide and Go Seek. It was a little too young for my taste, but I always did like the game so I didn't mind. After Allen had won for a third time in a row I asked him why he always liked playing these type of games. "Allen likes game!" He answered right away._

"If we grow up up, we can't play games anymore! Allen doesn't want that Lavi." Allen shot up now, his hand with out the knife was right by my face as he looked down at me. Allen's white hair was stained with blood, it looked magnificent on him. That color combination. His face was also smeared with blood and tears which fell onto my paling face.

"Allen loves games Lavi! Allen loves them so very much." Allen dragged the knife and stabbed it onto the floor on the other of side my face. "Like, this one. We're playing one now aren't we?"

It dawned on me then, my life was in Allen hands and that it was nothing more than a game to him. I had hoped he would see the agonizing pain that I was in, and have some sort of mercy. Call for help and apologize like he was scolded by his parents.

_I was curious and asked Allen want his favorite game was. He beamed at me with a smile and said, "Midnight! It's where the someone lays in on the ground, and a someone else counts to midnight while circling them. The thing is though the person laying down is dead, and when the counter reaches midnight they come back to life and chase the others. Whoever is caught has to be dead with then."_

"We're playing Midnight right Lavi! Allen almost reached midnight. Just one more...then you'll come back to life." Allen smiled now, like he got the thing he wanted most in the world. Allen moved back a bit, and raised his arm. The one with the knife in it.

I watched helplessly as he aimed in right where my heart is. He looked back at me and smiled again. Allen brought his hand down and stabbed me. Right before I was consumed by black, I remembered the last thing Allen said, "Remember to come back to life Lavi!"

_I pressed my lips in thought. That sounded like a warped game to play.

* * *

_

**Bleh, it's been forever since I wrote some sort of gore. **


	5. Names

**Disclaimer: Yeah, do not own.**

**Summary: "We're not in middle school Allen! They have a name, and goddamn it! We'll call them by their names!"**

**So...I realized, that I had no stories so far with them as a couple (unless you count that one sided story), I'm gonna change that. Small hints of fluff and all that. Warnings the same as always. **

**Lame attempt to be funny.

* * *

**

Allen was currently sitting on a worn-out maroon couch in his boyfriend's home. He was reading the small section of American Gods, that Lavi showed him earlier.

Boyfriend.

The word seemed to make a pleasurable feeling course through him whenever saying it. Was it really only months ago that he had confessed to liking Lavi more than just friend outside of the used parking lot? It didn't feel like it, nor did the location of said confession feel like one of those "romantic ones". The ones that took place at some nice restaurant or outside of the school's entrance; places like those. It wasn't like they show in the movies either.

Cue scene.

"_Allen, you wanted to tell me something?" Lavi asked, placing his hands in his jean pockets. His voice curious._

_Allen looked at the ground that was decorated with a culture of leaves. "Lavi...for the longest time, I wanted to tell you that...I _love _you!" The word "you" coming out in a higher octave than desired._

_Lavi gave Allen a blank stare for a few moments before pulling the white haired boy in to a hug. "Allen! Why didn't you say so before! I love you too!"_

_Allen looked up shocked, beads of tears threatening to fall. "R-really?" He choked._

_Lavi's simple answer was kissing Allen lightly on the lips as Autumn leaves danced in the background. _

End scene.

Didn't happen like that at all. It was a few weeks after Allen's 16th birthday, and they both thought it'd be a good idea to get him a car. Allen didn't want to brother Lavi for anymore rides, and Lavi was just lazy in wanting to give Allen rides.

Lavi was paying for the car, despite Allen's protest. Lavi said that he didn't mind; that he had enough money laying around (thanks to his Grandfathers occupation), and if he wasn't going to spend it on himself why not Allen?

Allen smiled a little and before he knew it, out slipped a "that's probably one of the reasons why I fallen for you. You're generous."

They didn't get a car that day. Lavi suddenly "remembering" that he had "plans" to attend to. After school started, Lavi seemed to avoid speaking to Allen for sometime.

Allen didn't blame him. He did accidentally confess to his _male _friend. It must have been something uncomfortable to Lavi, who was sure that he was as straight as they come, to hear. Which was why Allen was shocked when Lavi said that he was willing to give it a try. They both agreed that if it didn't work out, they would still be good friends.

A few months later, both were happier than they have ever been. And, they have been spending a lot more time than ever. Like now, for instance.

Allen finished reading the small section, confused. He was about to hand it back to Lavi, but got the sudden urge to read the last two previous pages over. He understood now.

"Lavi! What the _hell _was that!" Allen said handing the paperback back to his boyfriend.

"I did the same thing when I first read it too!" Lavi chuckled, putting the bookmark between the pages and closing the book. He set it on the coffee table, and took a drink of his Wild Cherry Pepsi.

"He...he was just swallowed up!"

"I did read it Allen." He took another sip.

"By..by her...area. After doing..._it,_" Allen said, feeling uncomfortable about saying the word.

Lavi rolled his eyes at the childish display, and set his drink down. "We're not in middle school Allen! They have a name, and goddamn it! We'll call them by their names!"

"Fine! He was swallowed up by her vagina after they finished having sex!" Allen said, flinching a little at the word usage.

"There we go." Lavi said, feeling proud.

"Why do you always make me read these 'scary' -that is what you called them' parts that some how involve sex! First The Exorcist , now this one." Allen groaned putting his head in his hands.

Lavi laughed, ruffling Allen's snow hair and placed a small kiss on top. "Those parts just always seem to have sex in them."


	6. Good Grades

**Disclaimers apply. **

**Note:** Short and shit

**Inspiration:** Sitting at home on spring break; started thinking about a conversation I had with a friend in study hall.

**Warnings: **Language and possible OOCness

* * *

Allen was a good little boy. He did the right thing, did his homework, grades were tremendous, and drugs were nothing but a no no. Sex was also a no no as of now, much to the chagrin of his boyfriend. Overall, Allen was the ideal influence on teens his age and younger; a child that most parents would want.

The question that laid on most minds was how the _hell _did good boy Allen end up a slacker such as Lavi.

And boy did Lavi live up to the stereotype of a slacker. His appearance screamed it, red hair messy and nothing but baggy hoodies and clothes. The smell of Camel cigarettes lingered on his clothes and the stench of alcohol over powered his breath. Grades, nothing but shit. Failing most of his classes until end of the year tests rolled about. Some of the teachers swear Lavi had fucking magic powers or something. Bringing grades up from failing to a solid C.

His teachers often shook their head in disappointment at Lavi, saying that if he tried the red head could get anything he wanted out of life. Lavi would respond back with "The only thing I want in life is to fuck that cute tight ass my boyfriend has." Then be sent straight to the office for cussing.

It baffled Allen as well. When Mana was still alive, he would often tell Allen that good grades were important to progress in life. And that's what Allen did, got A's and B's. Nothing below or he would ground himself until the grade was brought back up. Which was why he signed himself up for study hall, more time to do homework and study if he didn't have any.

Allen also happened to share the class with his boyfriend. Lavi was in the class because he dropped one of his classes, calming it to be boring. It wasn't like he needed the class to graduate anyway.

Alas, Lavi was bored in study hall since he forgot to bring his book. And when Lavi was bored, he was an annoying piece of shit that poked Allen in the back until he got the youngsters attention.

"What do you want?" Allen hissed when he turned to look back, trying to be as quiet as he can. It was a wasted effort. There was a sub today and he permitted the class to talk quietly.

"Allen, I'm bored," Lavi whined with a pout.

Allen rolled his eyes, "Well go bother someone else, I'm trying to study."

"I don't recall you failing any classes you over achiever." Lavi said sitting back in his seat slouching a bit with his arms crossed. Really, the kid was going to study himself into a coma.

"I got a C in Bio. _Bio_ of all the classes here!"

"C is still passing ya nerd."

"Not to me, you ginger." Allen said, adding the oh so lovely nick name at the end. He closed the Biology book he was studying from. Allen knew that the conversation was going to last until the bell rang and saw no point in keeping it out.

"Well listen to be, my darling douche of a boyfriend. I'd hate to break it ta ya but, how smart you are can't be told by some fucking letter they write on a piece of paper." He said dully, like he didn't even care. Nope, the dirt under his thumb nail was a lot of interesting as he was trying to find out how the hell it got there.

"Yes, I know that Lavi but--" Allen didn't get the chance to finish because Lavi thought it was a good time to interrupt him.

"Apparently, ya don't. You see, my sweet loveable ignorant Allen school is nothing more than way for us to conform to society. And unless you get to the top, yanno with Bill Gates and all those other rich ass wipes; you're nothing but a pimple on the ass that is society." Lavi said, looking at Allen now with a pensive look on his face. "Did I make myself clear, babe?"

Allen got the message, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to stop getting good grades.


End file.
